


Stiff

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: It's not anything Pike had ever thought about in the past, but by God, he definitely hopes it will continue in the future.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 15





	Stiff

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

It's not anything Pike had ever thought about in the past, but by God, he definitely hopes it will continue in the future.

It probably started with those despised catheters, which still had an annoyingly arousing effect on him; so much that he could barely keep down his erection whenever Chapel arrived with one in hand. And since an erection impeded its insertion, it led to many humiliating moments of trying to get the blood back where it belonged (like, his brain). Once he was off the hook of this particular medical intervention. however, the fantasies still stayed.

It was her idea with the sounding. He'd always known nurses were kinky sadists; today he got proof of that.

Though he's not complaining, not at all, when he lies on the bed, limbs strapped to the corners, and she's there easing the slippery metal rod into his penis. It's strange and cold and weird and he still gets so hard over the action that the sound gets tightly stuck. So stuck you can tape weights on it (they tested it more than once).

But tonight, she's taking out the vibrator and plays with it, all over his cock and balls and at last at the end of the sound. The vibration goes from its head right down into his guts, and he's soon trembling all over, hyperventilating and begging her for release.

It's funny to come without any actual cum anywhere, and sure leaves the bedding in a better state.

Later she'd curl around him and make leery suggestions about what other things she could insert into his body, and he knows he's in shit when it turns him on like hell. He'd always known nurses were kinky sadists; he just hadn't known that he was their perfect victim.


End file.
